Born into Happy Endings
by Kagami no Basuke
Summary: Akane's reason of being wavers but encounters someone who quickly whips her back into shape.


_Setting: 3-4 months after ep. 1_

_Summary: Akane's reason of being wavers but encounters someone who quickly whips her back into shape._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass. I could only wish I owned Shinya but that would simply be too much!_

* * *

_Don't regret whatever you do; your actions mirror your resolve._

[Born into Happy Endings]

"It was interesting."

The sky glowed with a sun-kissed haze and Akane blinked once, twice to fend off the assaulting light. It must have been her imagination – its breadth far and over even a kindergartner's – playing its usual mischief over the shallows of her perception. The metropolitan heat must have gotten to her, she thought dryly, as she bit down on her chapped lips while reprimanding herself for not allowing herself space for needed vanity.

She stretched her limber limbs over a vast expanse of grass and then she purred in satisfaction at the wave of pleasure it brought on. "What was?" She turned to face the other man, whose loyal overcoat had already fallen from over his shoulders.

"That first meeting when-," there was a negligible pause, as if he were somehow drawn into a farther place, back to the time when he had, for the first time, been shot into temporal paralysis by a colleague, "you supposedly helped _that woman_ lower her crime coefficient."

A light shade of pink settled in her cheeks as she felt her heat up. "Ah, it was no-nothing. In fact, it's our job-"

"That's not what our job entails," was his clipped response.

"I don't want to be a murderer of cold blood. If I can help it, I would…"

Steely grey irides surveyed the distance in obvious world-weariness. Still, he had his back against the sturdy tree trunk and there he was, under the shade of the lush canopy. There was a cacophony of songs – sweet sound of the birds, the blaring of the horns, the chattering of pedestrians – to which he immersed himself in, not out of will but of resignation. "You would what? Your drive, it's lost." The accusation lacked the bite to maim but it stung nonetheless.

The mention of the incident months past also triggered a rapid sequence of flashbacks in her, which made her wince as the particular scene whirred into life. _Countless pleas. The pull of a trigger. The collapse- then, the fall._ The redness of her face deepened as she clutched her dominant hand in a seeming death grip. "Kougami-san, I'm sorry."

"I already told you. If you don't like the way I do things, shoot me." It was something he didn't even bat an eye to, something not worth a moment's mention. "It's not something you need to apologize for."

"But I went out of line! Even Ginoza-san said so!" With that, she lost control and let her tone skyrocket until her speech ended in a croak, a choked sob. "I'm really sorry."

There was a shift, tense yet awkward, as he tried to make sense of it. It was her responsibility to keep him on a tight leash and she executed and carried it out with perfection and without hesitation. May it have been due to the spur of the moment, but it mattered not. The results, on the other hand, did. "It was your decision to shoot me, so live with the guilt. Bear it."

"Yes, I know." There was cruel tenderness that came after agitation. "I don't regret what I did to you. I'm glad…" she trailed off and then reminisced in fondness, "that _she _hasn't forgotten how to smile."

"I see. So that's your resolve." He dusted himself off as he prepared to stand. With his brown jacket in hand, he nodded to his superior. "Goodbye, inspector."

"I-is this okay? Even if it's this little-"

Pocketing his hands, he sighed, purely out of habit. "It's fine." He nodded again and some seconds later, he had become one with the crowd.

[Born into Happy Endings]

_See you soon, Kougami-san._

* * *

*******_she_ and _that woman_ refers to the Okura-san's hostage

**A/N: **Uwah, that was hard. Anyway, I hope this fandom receives lots of love. The first episode alone was explosive and- simply amazing.

**A/N**(2)**:** Haha, wow. It's been weeks since I've written this and I'm just glad that the fandom is off to a good start. Anyway, I wrote this straight after I watched the first ep. The likeness to the preceeding events (if there is any) is purely coincidental.


End file.
